The Doctor's Regret
by JeReMyFiTzGe8lArD
Summary: 'You must understand, for your experiment to work, that they must understand. The maior instances of the ripple affect them as well, and the smaller ones do not. It goes on, having it's ups and downs, varying in speed and direction of intensity. Like a roller coaster.' Doctor Surlee had been foolish to believe of hope, but when Scrooge comes around, can he forgive him and himself?
1. The Doctor Who Weeped Until He Was Empty

Hello, toons over all the world, I've been recently listening to Toontown Online's slowed versions of the theme and I'm feeling in a mood for a nightmare before Christmas.

Now I shall warn you, this is pretty dark, so if you prefer having a nice day of summer, just make sure that you don't have the lights turned off.

People who like a creepy story? You'll be thrilled for a rollercoaster ride.

* * *

_**Toontown: 2014, Underneath Modern Toon Hall**_

Now you see, when you think of Toontown, you think of rainbows, gags, happy times, teamwork, fighting brilliant battles and winning in the end, or just golfing or racing or just goofing around.

The happy sing-songs of the toons that deepened into the professor's mind, he had his usual scientist clothes, except it was slightly torn, he was not the ever-so naïve scientist that he was back in his day, his gloves don't feel as clean and they also had slight tears on them too, it didn't feel as 'toony' as it did back then.

You see, it was back at the time of September the 19th where Doctor Surlee had planned to go back in time to change 'certain' pieces of a chess board, what chess board is this? Why toontown of course.

He had a sad face when he thought of toontown, while they were in another town that was like it, it never felt the same as it did back then, it basically broke the professor's heart having to think of the failure of having to balance things and make peace and end what seemed like an endless battle of pies, ships, guilt trips, and such.

They always won, right? Then why did it not end?

Also, where was Prepostra and the other.. one? He could not remember the other professor's name, but he knew that he was a rather short duck that was light green, always the goofy one, while the other one, Prepostra, was a dark blue-ish horse that was often the serious and concentrating one.

They had planned to make the world stop fighting, to create peace, but they failed because they could not find the supposed 'Cog Nation' thathad wrapped around the toon's finger of manipulating the others in believing that being happy was truly good, the toons couldn't understand the ideals of having to settle down, THEY wanted to battle, it was their only source of fun that never died down.

What a fool they were, and what a crash it had been when the devastation came.

At least Flippy survived, and the shopkeepers, at least THEY did, he smiled ever so slightly at the hope, but he eventually frowned when he remembered that hope was the very thing that made him ever-so foolish.

Thinking back, he eventually understood the cogs, on why they fought against the toons, they seemed to be asking for world domination, it seemed so much like that, the toon was blind, the shopkeepers were, HE was, and every day he wanted to undo the mistakes of his past.

But his eyes opened soon after 'Toontown' got catastrophic, the cogs were not fighting for dominance, they weren't fighting for greed of money even though they seemed to be, they weren't fighting for unfair law or to boss everyone about or to sell things endlessly.

They were fighting for freedom, to truly have the right of being someone who wasn't a 'it' but rather a 'him' or a 'her', they were always extremely determined about their goals, and ideals, he personally wished that he wasn't the sad and pathetic professor he was but rather someone who just stepped his foot down with the determination of to do things that was right.

Ultimately, that was what the cogs had wanted to do, no matter if they won or not.

But then again, he knew exactly why that Toontown first ended, it was because eventually it wasn't balanced and the Cogs had no choice but to use 2.0 versions in the streets just to win, of course due to the endless amounts of experienced gag toons they had failed.

He always had chills down his spine when he was out and about thinking what would happen if one of the sides won, if the cogs won, the pollution from the factories and constructions they'd create around the place would have gotten into the heat waves, and made it so hot that eventually, Toons and Doodles were extinct and even then, the Cogs would have melted into nothing, being a 'immediate create and immediate destroy' example.

If the toons won? The end of the first universe would have happened, again, and then eventually form into a cycle, luckily he had enough time to be able to time-travel so that he could change things.

Still, the voice that spoke to the Professor in their messages always creeped him out, he had recently gotten one a few days ago where they said 'Welcome back to your experiment. We'll be in touch.'

Or this part.

'You must understand, for your experiment to work, that they must understand. The maior instances of the ripple affect them as well, and the smaller ones do not. It goes on, having it's ups and downs, varying in speed and direction of intensity. Like a roller coaster.

Shall we inform him that this ripple happens to be of the major variety?  
I'm certain he'll deduct that on his own.  
And how so?  
The roller coaster, of course. The past few months have been the calm..

The unknown being paused, seemingly thinking about what to say next that wouldn't reveal the being's strange yet fascinating plan.

...And now he must prepare for the storm.

The storm? His face ended up completely white like a polar bear in the Brrrgh, would it just mean that this place was going to end too? Or was it something else?

He couldn't stop himself from having an angry face, he was sick of whoever was doing this, trying to wreck through his plans of making sure both sides lived, if he or she just had to drop in, there had to be a motive.

Luckily, we've saved you trouble this month. In about 6 years, you recovered a few certain items of possession from his laboratory. You've sped everything else up, so we decided to speed this up as well as we have our doubts that you would be recovering it once more. Don't worry - by now the cipher should have taken them a bit. The acquisition of understanding is valuable, and this piece is by far no little feat.

They're practically trying to speed the whole thing up, making so that the professor had as less time as possible without destroying anything in the universe as if it was completely frail glass.

He wondered about the possibility.. Then he had a light bulb switched on in his mind, he smirked ever-so slightly from his idea, the string theory.

Now he crafted about for hours, finding new ways to make up the string theory, as he thankfully gotten classes in physics, after all, he was a scientist, but it didn't mean that he completely focused on the fascination of how pies could be thrown ever-so accurately, or how a gigantic ship could drop out of the sky and land on machine.

In physics, **string theory **is a theoretical framework in which the point-like particles of particle physics are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings. It also aims to explain all types of observed elementary particles using quantum states of these strings.

It was PERFECT! It definitely made myself have a back-up, having flippy use this in case this plan go wrong so that he could be taken along with by the clone to work together with him or her to stop this plan!

That's right, Flippy wasn't so foolish around things, we did have a few 'talks' a few months back, don't you all ever-so-remember?

Now, besides, you can't leave them off on a limb. The writings of yours contain the 6th of the 7th piece to their little puzzle - and worry not, plenty of pages are already missing. Perhaps this one will cause them to find the old invention a bit less menacing. Understanding is key, of course.

He gritted his teeth at that, the sarcastic and ever-so manipulating voice of the unknown being that made him want to throw a birthday cake in the being's face, terrifying the being was, but he/she had something that made him frustrate slightly, and it urged him to find something to counter as a back-up of a back-up.

But everything seemed so normal, was he having hallucinations about the voice that seemed to irritate him? It was like as if he knew the being once, and it sounded a bit like a horse and a duck's voice combined and slowed down.

Then again it could be Slappy, the duck was kidnapped by a Yesmen at the Elections that caused Flippy to become President, he felt extremely guilty at one, to not be able to do anything to find another way, and two, to purposefully have it so that Slappy had to be kidnapped.

He was a happy guy! He would understand if it was some of the most annoying and selfish toons, but why someone that wanted to make things good like he did in his time?!

That's it.. It was because of the fact that, Slappy was naïve of things and his ideals were impossible to carry out, he was just the representation of what would of happened to him if he didn't wake up from the eyes of a naïve professor.

Didn't he hear breathing? On how that everything seemed to sometimes drastically change in the blink of a toon's/cog's eye? It seemed so strange, but the breathing was long than a day! It wasn't slowed down or fastened a lot, it was certainly more than just a night's sleep.

His face whitened so much that it ended up being like a polar bear's, his eyes felt like crying, as his arms just felt beyond tired that he collapsed while realizing something.

'Professor Surlee..' He pronounced as if it was just some announcement, his eyes eventually glared hatefully at the roof from discovering this, he just wanted to shout at whoever created him.

'Is just an imagination and personality of a being.' His throat felt like it was burning in Sellbot HeadQuarters, it felt as if he was breathing constantly into the airs of the factories, he remembered when Gyro Gearloose and him said farewell to each other, when Gyro had to make sure that his disappearance didn't destroy the universe.

When he discovered that Scrooge McDuck had accidentally created what was the supposed long war, he screamed and shouted at him for it, the duck was scared beyond belief and hurried out of the room before he could get to him, the only reason he was stopped was because of Flippy and the other professor's trying to calm him down.

He now understood on why the mixed voice always appeared on the 26th.

The 26s is basically a loop where on sometimes on the 26th of a month, a update would happen, or rather a change and hint that would put a key piece into the gigantic puzzle that he, himself, has to deal with,to prevent the universe from becoming catastrophic, like a jigsaw that was entirely made of glass.

In fact, there was a blueprint of a machine that endlessly created things, it explained about how it would create endless amounts of the definition that was required to be created.

What if that was it?

He pondered for a long time, as he then decided to jump into his time-travelling machine and go back in time to prevent this hate from spreading, using his back-up as the string that got him there.

**_Toontown: 2009, Underneath Loony Labs_**

Landing in a laboratory, presumably his, it looked way more cleaner and he looked outside, glaring at his oncenaïve self, this had to be the previous town that they were in, this must be the Surlee he was.

A path was discovered, and he quickly ran in, there was a murky sewer that he had to climb through, it reminded him of the underground layers of Sellbot HQ, except he knew this was just a waste of toon-up and things that could have benefited the lives of toontown.

He got to the main room, and then smirked inan insane way, as if his mind gone completely off the marks of being sane, he was sick of this life, and now, he was going to communicate with them, without breaking the place into pieces.

A mic appeared in front of him, it appeared dusty, and it had a note aside saying, 'The Doctor of the Future MUST message the past one.'

Understanding his task, he then started speaking the very message he had once heard, with a few changes.

To whom it may concern: (And yes, that means you, Doctor.)

_Do you want me to say who I truly am?_  
_I don't think I even know who I was.._  
_A fair point created by me! Please continue._

You may be - and have been - interested in the contents of this little memo. We would have given it to you directly, but you seem to have picked up on the ripple effect you caused and locked yourself away from it.

_Am I not part of the effect, though?_

It's a shame really, you could have accepted your so-called life.

I suppose I truly do have a life, but it's a life of.. hatred, despair and ultimately, suffering.

_So apparently by running away, it seems you have created another ever-so devastation of a ripple._

Interesting. How do you think that this will play out?

The same way it always does, you probably won't be able to change it though, despite what your pathetic kind.

I remember that, especially when Flippy was once the naïve person he was, he used to be scared of things, but now? He turned into someone of pure fascination, unlike the so-called victor of the elections.

You're asking, Flippy was naïve?

Perhaps he was, but then again, you know that people develop around things, it's the joy of creation, the joy of life, death, and the joy of just.. existing.

_Say, Doctor, is it just so fascinating to be a, so-called, clone?_

Great, someone's particular imaginations are going wild, I just have to go out-of-the-way now, hopefully you figure it out, but what is it to figure? What is it?

Is it a melody? A cold? A city? The Law? The Boss? Greed or the opposite?

Because you may think that you know where you are.

You truly never know if you actually exist or not, you can't prove it, no matter what.

You Betta' be Ready for This, because it's 'A Big Surprise All 'Fa You!'

The monkey smirked, as he turned off the mic, as he looked at the clone who was pondering in Loony Labs.


	2. Time Always Gave The Taste Of Guilt

**Hello all! Welcome to the second chapter of 'Sins of the 26th Surlee'. I hope you enjoy this, if there are any critical suggestions, message me or review about it, it will be very appreciated.**

_He then turned his head away, as he started to think about the old theory, it felt like a trip down the lane that had haunted him, but he felt lik giving a piece of it a go, because he couldn't forget the dreadful past. One that had made his heart empty too many times.  
_

The theory is how if Doctor Surlee actually had Gyro Gearloose act as him in the original a which is why he is never seen in the second town or the original, and used as a 'puppet and mannequin' to be the Cog's target practice dummy instead of him in that _court.._

He shuddered at the thought of the original, every time no matter what he always got a chill down his spine because of it, he couldn't feel his heart breaking but it still effected him, in fact, he'd stay it barely didn't break the ex-doctor's heart, maybe the emptiness of his own dilemma had turned him into a monster, something that he never wanted to be.

And that Scrooge McDuck had tried to abuse the system of the cogs as enslavement without him being aware of it in order to make loads of money, which caused the old town to turn catastrophic. He knew that Scrooge didn't realize that he really was doing it, he thought that he was saving the day like he did in the 'Amazon' and that volcanic mountain and the five treasures.

He pondered where the witch and the golf-looking duck had went, perhaps they were in prison? I mean, Scrooge 'was' the richest duck in the world until those two took it from him, in a act of anger and possibly losing his corrupt empire, he decided to unawaringly abuse Dewy, Huey and the other two, even Duckworth and Launchpad into being in dangerous environments.

_'That duck makes me sick..at least that the duck isn't here, trying to sell the cogs as a brand to make the world revolutionize into the technology that would kill them.' _He thought. The orange monkey clenching his lighter fists as he immediately threw the chairs in anger and insanity as they went flying into Goofy's board that he would use in his own speedway.

It personally looked like as if a car went through it though.

The original town was a never-ending battle, if one of the sides won then the entirety of the place would have gone catastrophic from either pollution or being messed with and not used to benefit it.

The Cogs are actually the personalities of growing up from fun and being naive, they just accept that they have to grow up while being free from their 'toony' enemy.

The Toons are basically the personalities of those who want to remain child-like, those who don't want to grow up, and want to just have fun with their lives.

Either way, there is no villain or hero because of the ideals per side, since they're drastic and all, there is no true foe.

They're basically the ideal of a person that had to be, well, let's say a long sleep, one wants to grow up and the other doesn't, simple as that, one wants change, one doesn't.

Mumbling, he thought of how he was actually created, was it a thought of a being that created him? Did he just appear to the world for no purpose?

'Doctor.. Such a fool, you ended up too wrapped up, like a predator managing to catch the prey that was hunted by said one.'

He felt hate every time he said 'Doctor' or 'Surlee', it was someone else, not himself, that being was the naive foolish scientist, not HIM.

'Eventually, a light bulb flicked in his head, as he grinned ever-so-much, but this time, it was a mix of a insane, evil, uncaring toon while the other eye represented his suffering, tears that had eventually ran out, like when a cave crumbled like debris falling from high heights.

Smirking, he then looked at his supposed 'book' that he had originally created to now make the toons think they had control over everything, yes, definitely would make them cocky and arrogant. It felt like taking gags and laff from a selfish toon.

For a few seconds, he stared at the mirror, as he then wiped the last remaining tears, as he stared, and stared, he was now going to think of the idea.

Yes, he would disable the 'automatic sadness playground teleportation' feature, that would make the toons see the truth, the sadistic truth that would make them understand the cogs and truly grow up from someone who wasn't so aware about the dangers that could truly make a toon have shivers down his blood-curdling body.

He quickly gotten into his usual scientific uniform, dusted, torn and a bit ruined but not to the point of not being wearable.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Doctor Surlee! There's a problem with the automatic teleportation sadness system! May I come in?" A rather young voice had been heard, while it didn't sound like the innocent, sweet-talking fool, it sounded like both of serious and happy-like, almost with a tone of excitement.

He frowned as he heard the voice, and quickly hid the book after he opened the Cog Radar, hopefully it would work, but what? He just randomly pressed something on it. He hoped it wasn't the wrong action to do.

'Come in, you are allowed, President Flippy Doggenbottom.' He said in his best version of his old voice, it was hard to not do it, he almost said 'President' too loud, but it was fortunate the dog's ears could not hear that word, he did not need to create a time paradox.

Flippy walked in, as he looked around with his so-curious eyes, as he then had a surprised and worried look on his face when he said the state of 'Doctor Surlee', he looked much more unusual than he'd usually look like, so it must be a concern.

'Doctor Surlee, what happened?!' He quickly said with a worried and concerned tone, as the professor then frowned and stared at outside, he looked almost as if he was crying, almost.

'The Co-Cogs.. T-They at-attacked a-and a-are ab-about to start a in-invasion.." He pretended to cough, as Flippy had a sad, sympathetic look on his face as he then fiercely looked outside the door he opened as the Toontown Central HeadQuarters started up and said about an invasion.

He growled and mumbled quickly about cogs with a violent tone, as he then put 'Doctor Surlee' on a couch and set a blanket on him and had a pillow on the back of the ex-doctor's head, as Flippy then quickly ran outside of the room and went forward into the battle against the invasion.

'Naive.. He seems to be in his naive early development stage, the experiment MUST be completed but without being violent to the clone. But how?' He pondered, as he then eventually heard the door open and saw a orange monkey with the exact uniform of him, quickly hiding as he heard a one-sided conversation.

'You know, I wonder what it is like to end the battle, I got to ensure that I change things and I don't let the battle escalate to the point where it will be forever a cycle!' A worried tone appearing out of the clone's words, as he listened into his former naive self's words, mumbling about changing everything.

Quickly he had went into the piano room, he wanted to attract attention from the monkey to stall him from finding the 'right way' to change things.

As his footsteps trailed behind him, his cartoon-like fingers touching the keys, as he started pressing one and then eventually trailed it into a song.

'More than half of an entire century it took in our years, just to find out the reality of things, what a failure that I seemed to be, the folly of our hearts kept us on in a puppet's string, while that puppet seemed to be the holder of the so-called life we have, selfishness has turned to far and we may never go back into peace..'

He sung silently in his head, repeating the lyrics like a haunting memory, almost bringing him to tears over it, but he couldn't cry, because it was not over. The only time he could cry was when it was over, and the entirety was not.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and a shadow of a monkey appeared, the toon had bright orange fur, a scientist uniform with a pencil and a pen in one pocket, and a sheet of paper in one of his hands, he silently looked at 'Professor Surlee' as if he was trying to find something suspicious.

It's eyes went teary-eyed, and it felt like minutes, hours, days and weeks, months and even years until one of them reacted.

"D-Dad..?" Before the once-doctor could react, he felt his clone hug him, as his eyes widened at the change of events, he never expected his very clone to think that he was it's very father, why was he thinking of the clone as a it for? Wasn't that being a hypocrite to the goals he once had?

But it was accepting enough, at least he still had a way to wrap the whole snake around the person, so it was fine, as long as it got him to his goal, it was acceptable.

* * *

_Toontown Central_

_Day: 2003, November, 26th._

_He _felt completely awkward and quiet around his 'son' all-the-time and that greatly shocked the naive junior scientist, however said boy had kept a few notes but still wasn't completely focused onto the matter as he kept on practicing how to 'throw' a gag at a cog.

Surl-, No, SiL as we now call him had always looked away and tried not to cry bitter tears as he was reminded of the times that he had failed, all those times made him even more insane in this monstrous cycle that had began to haunt him ever since the beginning of his life.

Suddenly, he felt some memory overtake him, as if it was dragging him into a flashback of sorts, he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

* * *

_The Town That Wasn't Meant To Be_

_Day: 2001, April, 26th._

He could not believe it! There was a party of the town opening to all over-the-world coming up! He felt his cheery smile go on his blushing face from the personal-space invading, but he did not care. It was now that was going to be one of the most brilliant times of his life!

_Where am I...?  
_

Surlee swore he heard something in his head, but he ignored it as he skipped over the steps and then walked to Toontown Central, surprised that there was no one there, he began to feel depressed and disappointed.

**_"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SURLEE AND TOONTOWN!"_**

There were roars of happy shouting as many toons appeared, there was Prepostera, Scrooge, even the old ones too! He had a smile like a plastic toy one as there was celebrating for the beginning of Toontown!

_NO! Don't show me that m-m-mem-o-MEMORY!_

The present Surlee shouted, no one heard him as if he never existed and everyone else and even his new version of himself had began to do what they did, everything felt calm and fine to them except to a crying pale monkey who had witnessed the party, everything..

His face whitened and paled as he saw Slappy and Prepostera come on stage, as he looked at the adult version of himself who seemed so innocent and child-like, smiling at them as they said on how nice his old version was and how much they appreciated him.

_W-Why.. this pa-pain.. of ALL THINGS!_

Surlee was screaming and shouting as everything was happening in front of him in this memory, the sounds of the cog going down onto the stage still haunted him like a constant ghost on-the-watch that was trying to kill you for years, he began to twitch as his empty and serious personality took over.

He felt instantly more calm, but there was still constant twitching as a psychopathic smile went onto his face, his amber eyes twinkling in the sunlight as he walked and trembled towards and reached for the cog that ignored him.

**"Say.. Toon..."**

The cog was reaching for Slappy and Prepostera, but it felt as if it was reaching for him, he took a step back urgently with a face full with trembling fear as he felt that the cog was going to try to attack him, only to leap at the others.

_"W-Want.. So-**S-Some.. Po-Positive Rein-Reinforce-MENT...?"**_

He saw his younger self watch and scream in terror as he looked at the Cog that had just without realizing, had killed Slappy, the cog had a instantly apologetic look as the toons instantly went crazy and then got their gags, while it had been that his younger version looked at the body of Slappy and turned to the Cog, who was at his older version's side.

_**"Th-This.. is FO-**_**for...** _TOONTOWN!**"**_

Surlee, both of them had went at their knees and cried over Slappy's body, subconsciously looking at each other like a mirror, and then looked at the Cog with a psychopathic and suffer-causing look. If looks could kill, they'd had tortured the cog forever.

They both screamed in anger as they pinned the cog and ripped the cog's face and everything off, permanently destroying the wires of the cog, as there had been nothing but a look-alike of the CEO.

The younger version had a look of guilt, while the older one had a look of happiness as the younger version then threw the cog in front of the cogs that were there, shocked from the events since this hadn't happen anytime in any of the months they spent with the toons.

_"I will make sure, that all of you will go back into the hellhole that you all CAME FROM!"_

Surlee then screamed and cried as his younger self ran at them and began to violently tear through them with anything he could find, as he then got wrapped into a string and teleported back into where he was, the flashback ended.

He just stood there, and then immediately cried in sadness as he remembered the poem that he read in a history lesson when he was a child, the other children were disturbed and even the teacher had been worried for his psychological mindset. He then began to say it in a steel-toned and depressed lullaby.

_There was once a orange monkey,_

_who had been naive and foolish, _

_but with reality stepping on his doorstep, _

_he overcame what would of hurt him,_

_and now he wants to find justice for all,_

_who have suffered under the ones who were responsible _

_for a never-ending war that seems to never stop._

**_'You all will pay for what you abused and had destroyed, for I, Surlee, shall begin to finish this war and town forever.'_**

* * *

**_End of Chapter Two_**


	3. Old Pasts Are Scars Of The Heart

Hello everyone! It would be appreciated if you read the first two chapters before reading this to understand the plot as this can get confusing.

I thank you for the replies and views, 200+ views! That's brilliant. I never expected as many views, I thought I'd get 50 or so.

I recommend reading the first and second chapter of this to understand the plot.

Anyway, let's go onto the chapter, I can't keep you lads waiting for too long.

* * *

_Toon Hall_  
_2003, April 26th._  
_Chapter III_

"Wha-...How..?" He asked in astonishment, he did expect Scrooge to be here but he didn't expect him to be so cold and bitter, and have his old memories all-in-one, it almost had made him have a expression as if he was gob-smacked over it.

Scrooge had slammed his cane down into the carpet's surface, his eyes treaded at Surlee's, both of them glaring at each other with such hatred that it was enough to spark the burning fire that had started right in 2003.

"You think you are the only one who time-travelled.. Surlee, SiZ or whatever you call yourself now?!" He shouted at him with a violent growl, Surlee frowned at the sight of him being shouted at as it reminded him of his parents, he clenched his fists and looked at him ferally.

"You cannot prevent the deaths of Huey, Dewey, Webby and Louie..-!" He was immediately silenced by a roaring voice that had told him that he already knew and that made him furious, he did not want to be reminded by the deaths of those he once cherished.

"You told me that.. over three times. I KNOW! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being reminded of the deaths of those who gave me a reason to live as the 'Richest Duck'!" He shouted at Doctor Surlee, who had a bitter snarl as he made noises that sounded empty like a husk.

"So..? You had the time with them, I did not, I lost everyone in the click of a toon's paw, while you cried all-the-time over people who willingly gave the life of their own just to make sure you succeeded in getting the 'Five Treasures'!" He had a sarcastic look on his face as Scrooge growled underneath his tone as he began to violently twitch and shake.

_Flashback: Toon Hall: 2003, June 1st._

Surlee was horrified as he looked at the robotic machines flying through what-were-the brilliant blue skies, now ruined by chemicals that covered it, turning it into a ugly dark place as he then shouted in anger and slammed everything out-of-his way, not even caring who it was.

"SCROOGE! HOW DARE YOU! " He kept on stomping his feet against the mattress, shocked faces looking at him as Scrooge then exclaimed 'Bless Me Bagpipes!' As he stood brave against him, only to see Surlee with a angry expression that screamed murderous as he grabbed him.

"T-This to-town doesn't NEED suffering! I wa-want peace for ETERNITY!" He screamed at the horrified Scrooge, as everyone tried to get him off him as the duck was frozen in place while he was remembering a horrible memory.

'Unca Scrooge! Help us..!' Scrooge immediately clenched his fist and then punched Surlee in anger as he then slammed him to the wall with a apologetic but berserk look.

"DON'T YOU DARE..Speak of plaguing your 'beloved' TOWN!" He shouted back, as Surlee was too shocked to mutter anything as the duck violently was making him pressed against the wall.

"I lost the responsibility of protecting people when I put Huey, Dewy and Louie and Webby in DANGER! They could of DIED earlier! And they are dead already..!" He shouted back as he kept on gritting his teeth at him, beginning to cry as his eyes turned red from tiredness of having to wake up from nightmares of them four dying in front of him again and again.

Surlee suddenly cried tears as he then shouted but in a depressed and sad way. "Huey, Dewy and Louie and 'Lass' enjoyed the time they had! They were looking out for you as they were being looked out by you, Duckworth and everyone ELSE! They didn't die in vain, while I saw Slappy die in front of me for NOTHING!" He screamed so loud that he then threw Scrooge of him and then punched him again.

"I..." He was interrupted by Surlee who then looked at him as he pinned him to the wall as the others tried to get him off Scrooge.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FOOL! SLAPPY..!" He then turned and looked half-scared and half-angry as he slammed the door and the crowd shocked beyond belief as they both cried tears of sadness.

Scrooge immediately threw his cane and then ran after him, breaking after bottling up the emotion that made him so hurt inside. There was a scream of pain afterwards as a certain being was scarred on the eye, never to see in that eye ever again.

_Toon Hall: 2004, April 23th._

"I..." Doctor Surlee looked at him sadly as he emptily sighed, Scrooge standing there with a frown but with amusement written across his face, as he then smirked and began to cough.

"Time is money, it could be dangerous so you'll have to go first if you waste it all." Doctor Surlee clenched his fists at that, that was Glamgold's line on the radio signals in Mount Vesvusius, something named like that which erupted.

Scrooge immediately noticed that Surlee wasn't empty nor happy self, he looked as if he was about to break, it wasn't him at all as the monkey was either manipulative or being a bitter and empty-like being who didn't care and cry or had feelings.

Not even the most powerful of emotions could of overcome the emptiness and negativity of the former scientist, well, soon-to-be former scientist.

He couldn't contain it anymore, as he literally grabbed Scrooge and hugged him with a empty gesture as he cried bitterly, Scrooge too shocked to do anything as he did nothing but accept the hug, he was astonished due to how Surlee never cried when he went through everything, even though he gave him the scar that he cursed for years on, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the orange monkey.

In fact, they were in a way like brothers, both of them felt pain, emptiness, lost everything and had to get it all back and are merely illusions of a sick being's mind, they were so alike that while one was aggressive, the other was just like a mannequin except it didn't have anyone to be controlling the strings.

"Poor lad, even me bagpipes didn't be as mentally destroyed as you." He quietly said, as Surlee barely heard and nodded while he shivered and twitched, his hands still clenched as both of them immediately let go and then went back to their normal selves.

"Anyway.. I'm here to eliminate who I should have eliminated since that.. incident." He said slowly as he looked away, his eyes still red but his breath not as hoarse and repetitive as it had been before, Surlee had a face of ponder as he then had a light bulb in his head.

"Glamgold and Magica..?" He asked, as Scrooge immediately shook his head slightly.

"Half right, Glamgold is somehow located in Sellbot Headquarters despite the fact that I last seen him with a heap of boulders underneath him, it was shocking how he managed to live. I do not know what happened to Magica and 'Dracula Duck' or whatever that monster was." He frowned upon the mentioning of Dracula, he hated him and smiled psychopathically when he faded and turned into stone.

"As for Launchpad and Duckworth..?" He asked calmly, and Scrooge began to chuckle.

"Well, they'll be helping us on the way here, now let's go to find the 'Crown of Glamgold Khan!' He said in a half sarcastic-bitter way as it was midnight and they both glared at each other, they were playing the game because one they were forced and two they experienced the same so they could relate over losses despite being major foes since years back even in the 70s.

"Yeah.. let's go.." He sighed as both of them walked up to the helicopter, with Launchpad waving slowly and doing a serious version of his happy smile while Duckworth still had that attire and accent he had back in the day.

_Sellbot Headquarters_  
_2004, April 26th._

He honestly could not believe what was going on in his mind.

Scrooge had argued with him for hours and hours, and then eventually led to a agreement where the both of them could find a way to make peace for 'those who lost the will to live'.

Honestly, he thought he'd violently hurt him for what he did last time when he was mad at him for when he activated the machine that started the war, but what most shocked him was how different he acted compared to years back.

They were in a helicopter that was going to land in one of the sewers that would allow them access into the top floor, Launchpad seemed to be serious and barely the joker that he was. It was almost creating fear in his empty heart when it came to pondering over how they truly changed.

As for Duckworth..

He couldn't even explain the differences of Duckworth, it was too drastic to recognize him as the same person, Duckworth no longer had that sophisicated look but rather had a deadly and brutal glare that he looked at everyone with, even with Scrooge. Even both of them felt slightly uncomfortable at that and it took a lot to make them like that.

And somehow, his younger version or his 'son' got on the helicopter due to having everyone else think that he was his son, and that he was certified to go by one of the highest orders of the Toon Council and also manage to take on the 'Vice President' for more than 30 minutes.

He was actually impressed by his own son from that award, not even himself had managed to get that award the first time and barely got it after years of experience, he also had difficulties with fighting the leaders by himself and was more of a cooperating person, but since he spent so many years being alone he was able to beat them, but not even close to two at the same time.

But he couldn't care about that, his old family was here with the newbie him, he was personally worried that he would die due to him being there along with him or that his younger self would die, it made him slightly sick on how this world was nothing but a thickness of imagination created by the person he had pure hatred for.

He had to do this, it was the only way to start stopping the war and creating peace, even everyone was alongside him except the newbie who wasn't aware in the first place, but he somehow ironically had a familar idea when it had been in comparsion.

" I ponder what the little newbie will do in this new team.. it would be fascinating to watch him fight his way through, I think he'll do good, especially on figuring out the puzzles, after all.. there was a reason I said about the notes that my older self said to me." He stroked his chin in ponder as he heard Duckworth say about hoping that they'd make it.

He looked at his son and Scrooge, who looked at him with the most fierce and emptiest expressions that he ever saw, as they both then jumped down as the rain poured underneath the stormy clouds of the darkest night.

Even though I plan to do things that may be wrong, I promise you two that I will repay you for the sins and regret of this foolish doctor.

_Chapter III: Top Floor of Sellbot HeadQuarters, 2004, April 26th._

He was falling down onto the top area while the VP was giving promotions, the three of them landing extremely hard onto the service of the top floor as they somehow survived due to the illogical physics of toontown itself.

The Vice President was needless to say, surprised on how they didn't use disguises to get onto the top floor and the three of them dusted themselves and the Sellbots immediately growled underneath their metallic tones.

"Scrooge.. Surlee and.. who's this..?" The Vice President's eyes cocked slightly as his eyes treaded at the trio, the younger Surlee snarling underneath his husky tone as Scrooge calmly looked at the V.P. with amusement, as the older Surlee looked at him with a serious face.

"Hello, President, would you like to interest yourselves into a little deal?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter III**_

I apologize on the short chapter, I wanted to make it a bit shorter so that in case people who didn't read the first and second chapter read this one and ignored the warning.

I promise that the fourth chapter will be brilliant and even longer.

This is a lot more shorter than the first two chapters, I recommend that you read those two first to understand the plot more, I made this more shorter so that you all didn't go bomb-shelled by the plot, and I also didn't want to reveal too much too soon.

Anyway, Scrooge debuts in this truly and Surlee's 'son' starts to get involved with this whole thing, I'm more interested in how this story of mine eventually goes.

Chapter IV will come in soon, and chapter III will be edited soon enough in case for grammar mistakes and also to keep it longer, for now, I'd read this and the previous two chapters to keep your mind off the waiting.

I appreciate patience.


End file.
